The Twins
The Brothers are the mysterious and psychopathic twin Variants. __TOC__ Background Not much is known about them other than that they are psychopaths. They seem to constantly talk about indulging to their desire of murdering Miles and possibly eating his tongue and liver. They seem to be obedient to Father Martin, the reason for this is unknown. Characteristics They appear to be very calm and intelligent when compared to the other inmates and have some semblance of humanity in them, for instance they can open and close doors rather than mindlessly bash them down. Neither of them wears any clothes whatsoever. They seem to prefer ambushing in long corridors, using their numbers to flank Miles. They are silent killers, and as such, they do not run or talk when chasing Miles, they walk calmly rather than sprinting and prefer to kill their prey in silence. Their weapons of choice seem to be iron machete-like blades. Unlike the other Variants that roam the asylum, getting close to either of them will result in an instant death rather than getting hit. In addition to staying quiet, the absence of noisy accessories makes it difficult to locate their exact location without running into them, requiring the player to stay more vigilant and observant than with other Variants. Story Miles' first encounter with them is at the beginning of the Prison Block, where they discuss killing Miles and taking his tongue and liver, but deciding not to do so yet, for it would be impolite towards Father Martin, who told them not to touch Miles. They become hostile later on when they've decided they had enough patience with Miles, despite Father Martin's wishes. They are encountered once more near the prison showers, where they manage to trap Miles in a narrow corridor and he is forced to use the smashed window to evade them. Further encounters include the Female Ward where they lie in wait behind a large door near two hallways and when Miles returns to the Administration Block in the Theater room. They cease being hostile once Miles reaches the Chapel during Father Martin's crucifixion. Trivia *In the second demo version, their appearance is slightly different. They resemble other mental patients more than having their unique look, as well as appearing fully clothed. In both versions they have machetes and can kill Miles. *They might be cannibals as they frequently mention throughout the game their desire to kill Miles and devour his tongue and liver. *They could have possibly been conjoined twins, considering that they each have a scar on their stomach. The younger brother has it on the left side of his stomach, while the older brother has it on the right side of his stomach. Though this theory could be dismissed considering their possible age difference and could simply be a residual scarring from the experimentation conducted on them. *When the younger brother breaks into the theater, he is seen holding a cleaver instead of his usual weapon, the machete. *Sometimes a movement bug may occur, when the older brother is seen on the 2nd floor, his attention will be on Miles no matter where Miles moves in the room, but the older brother will not approach. If Miles comes close enough to the older brother, he will slash Miles right away. Gallery The_Brothers.png|The Brothers The_Brothers5.png|Prison block, behind a gate The_Brothers4.png|Female ward encounter Younger.jpg|The Younger Brother in the theater Older.jpg|The Older Brother Character list Category:Variants Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Spoilers